Bienvenido Hermano
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: ¿Qué cosa mejor hay en todos los Nueve Reinos, que ser recibido después de una corta expedición lejos de casa por tu amado y ansioso hermano? Thor / Loki


**Notas: **Gente! Mil disculpas por la ausencia pero cuestiones ajenas a una lo hacen de esta forma jeje…Si alguien me dona una lap con gusto se las acepto xD…Bien, pasando a lo interesante :3…Como les comenté (creo que lo hice) en el rolfic "¿Adivina quién llegó?, venía una segunda parte y aquí la tienen…Esta ocasión fue el recibimiento que Loki le da a Thor, luego de su regreso de una expedición a las montañas de Asgard…Para orientarlos del por qué dos fics de bienvenida, se debieron a que el primero yo me ausenté una semana y luego tocó el turno de Centauro de salir, entonces, nuestros dioses se quedaron solitos y había que compensarlos jiji…Bueno, ya fue demasiado choro así que no los detengo más, pasen, lean y disfruten -w-…Roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Lemon, por supuesto ;) …

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Bienvenido Hermano  
**

Thor se había ausentado por dos días, a causa de una expedición que decidió hacer solo en los alrededores de las montañas nevadas de Asgard. A su regreso, la primer cosa que hizo antes de ir a saludar a sus padres o dejar los pormenores del viaje, fue dirigirse a la habitación de Loki, encontrándolo con los brazos recargados en el barandal de mármol y observando al horizonte lejano. Sonrió de lado al verlo, entre que iba acercándose cautelosamente para no ser advertido, y sin decir nada, le rodeó la cintura por detrás, abrazándolo con un sentimiento de pertenencia.

– Hola Loki...

Gran parte de la mañana, el hechicero se había recluido en su habitación, leyendo libros o practicando combinaciones de trucos para perfeccionarlos y hacerlos más certeros y efectivos. Debía aprovechar la ausencia de Thor y hacer algo productivo, además de _fortalecer_ los lazos de amor durante gran parte del día. Aunque debía aceptar que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto pasar horas encerrado con él en su habitación, así como tampoco podía negar que lo extrañaba demasiado. Apenas habían sido un par de días pero realmente lo echaba de menos. Tan apegado estaba a él que ya le era inevitable no añorar su pronto regreso.

Después de un rato de intensiva lectura y comprensión, el ojiverde se cansó de los libros y decidió que era suficiente de magia, por lo que un tanto desganado salió al balcón, y recargando los brazos en el barandal fijó la mirada esmeralda en el horizonte con nostalgia. No estaba seguro si Thor regresaría pronto o demoraría, el nórdico no se dignó a darle una fecha aproximada de retorno, y aunque se la hubiera dado, lo más seguro era que este prolongara su estadía fuera del palacio un par de días más, incluso tres, de lo anunciado. Así era su temperamento y se acentuaba todavía más sabiéndose en medio de la aventura. Mas sus interrogantes fueron resueltas en cuanto unos brazos fuertes y cálidos se ciñeron a su cintura, y esa voz grave pronunció un saludo amoroso, haciéndole sobresaltarse primero y sonreír después.

– Hola –replicó girándose y rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos– Tardaste mucho –un poco de sarcasmo para no perder el toque

Thor sonrió de medio lado cuando los brazos del hechicero envolvieron su cuello, para luego acercar su rostro de modo insinuante.

– No tuve opción. Varias manadas de lobos estaban tras mi pellejo. –explicó el porqué de su retraso, afianzando el abrazo por la cintura– Pero bueno, te explico luego. Quiero mi beso de bienvenida. -cerró los ojos e hizo un mohín con los labios hacia afuera esperando su beso

Loki se tensó por un momento al escuchar el motivo de su retraso. Los lobos de Asgard, en específico aquellos que habitaban en las montañas donde Thor había hecho su expedición, eran bastante salvajes y muy astutos, sin contar su velocidad mortal. Pero verlo completo y sin un solo rasguño ayudó a tranquilizar su ansia. Después de todo, era el Dios del Trueno, un guerrero tenaz y un estratega excepcional, por lo que era natural que saliera ileso. Pasados breves segundos, habiéndose calmado, el pelinegro sonrió con diversión al ser testigo de aquella cómica petición insinuante de Thor. Y aunque pudo haberse demorado en corresponderle, la verdad era que necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

– Concedido

Replicó acercando su rostro y halando el labio inferior con sus dientes, uniendo su boca a la ajena en un beso suave y profundo. Entre tanto, el jaloneo en su labio con la liviana presión de los dientes blancos, hizo que Thor sonriera aun entre el beso, correspondiéndolo al instante adentrando su boca y separando los tersos labios del hechicero para abrirse paso y meter su lengua. Él en particular había extrañado besarlo de esa forma, precipitada y sin pedir permiso para ser rudo, lo delicado quedaba de lado. Así como también había extrañado estrujarlo contra su cuerpo, mientras iba seduciéndose con sus manos en las contorneadas caderas de Loki.

En instantes, el pelinegro percibió que Thor se encargaba de subir el tono del contacto entre sus bocas, colando su lengua en busca de la suya y encontrándola sin problema. Amaba que siempre terminara haciendo eso, transformando un delicado roce en algo mucho más encendido, mientras su cuerpo era casi fusionado al del nórdico y sus manos le acariciaban sutiles e intensas. Por lo que quiso unirse al intercambio de afecto, entretejiendo sus manos en la cabellera dorada y pegándose lo más posible a ese cuerpo junto a él.

Vaya que al nórdico le encantaba ser recibido por su querido hermano. Nunca era su intención ser muy aventurado a sus planes, intentaba en serio controlarse cuando estaba frente al ojiverde y prolongar la plática, (porque seguro el hechicero tendría algo interesante que contarle), pero hallaba imposible de realizar tal empresa. No solo por ser un impulsivo de naturaleza impaciente, sino porque Loki lo volvía loco en todo sentido, igual que ahora lo hacía. Mientras seguía devorándolo, casi de inmediato sintió como sus delgados dedos se perdían y enredaban en sus mechones. Abrió entonces su boca, percibiendo aquella lengua que le hacía par en un beso húmedo y lleno de lascivia, enrollándose a la suya sin recato. Por inercia, sus pies se fueron moviendo hacia atrás y comenzó una caminata de espaldas con Loki aun entre sus brazos, para adentrarse en la habitación, deteniéndose justo en medio de una pequeña esquina donde acorraló al hechicero.

Este se dejó llevar por los movimientos de Thor, manteniendo el ritmo del beso mientras que iban adentrándose ambos en la intimidad de su alcoba, para darse una demostración afectuosa más intensa, sin tener espectadores curiosos. Poco a poco Loki fue siendo acorralado contra la esquina de la pared cercana, tocando la superficie templada con su espalda entre que una pierna se colocaba en medio de las suyas, ligeramente flexionada, y él mismo ladeaba el rostro para hacer el contacto húmedo más profundo, si es que se podía todavía.

Con su pierna flexionada Thor presionó en la entrepierna del ojiverde, solo para oírle jadear en el beso. Amaba que siendo un beso de _bienvenida_ se diera el lujo de hacerlo desvariar y acelerar, de cierto modo, por el saludo que se daban. Siempre había sido así, Thor nunca se frenaba, o por lo menos, no lograba detener esas ganas bestiales de saciarse con Loki. EL inicio de su relación se había consumado gracias a esos modos del nórdico, que había tomado desprevenido al pelinegro contra una pared como ahora lo hacía. Rato después el aire faltaba y el ojiazul tuvo que interrumpir el roce, separando su rostro a escasos centímetros del ajeno, respirando agitado y dejando que un hilillo de saliva fuera lo único que siguiera uniendo sus bocas.

– Disculpa... ¿ibas a contarme algo?...

Preguntó porque tenía el presentimiento de que Loki quería hablar con él, antes de comenzar con un preámbulo a una charla distinta, más placentera y comunicativa sin hacer uso de palabras precisamente. Más aquel supuesto plan que pudo haber tenido en mente su hermano, en dado caso, se vio truncado cuando Thor cerró esos labios que pedía probar a gritos, sin dejar que sus palabras salieran, pero aquello bien podría esperar un poco... a menos que el hechicero quisiera seguir el beso en su habitación. Mientras tanto, la situación con el pelinegro no distaba de la que experimentaba el nórdico. Igual que Thor, Loki respiraba con dificultad contra los labios del rubio, sintiendo su aliento chocando con el suyo y ese fino hilo de saliva humedeciendo la esquina de su labio.

– Mejor te lo digo así…

Respondiendo a la pregunta, volvió a juntar sus labios con los ajenos en un beso demandante, mientras que sus ávidas manos comenzaban a zafar los broches y amarres del peto de Thor, hasta dejarlo suelto para quitarlo con desespero, separando su boca de la otra en el proceso más volviendo a juntarla de inmediato. Tomó el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos, al tiempo que lo guiaba hasta la orilla de la cama y le obligaba a sentarse, situándose después él mismo sobre sus piernas a horcajadas.

Casi al instante, cuando Loki terminó la frase, este ya lo estaba besando de nuevo contestando así un aplomante: _cállate ya y ni se te ocurra abrir de nuevo tu gran bocota_. Sonrió recreando aquello en su memoria y dio gracias de que el hechicero estuviera tan ansioso como él. Era difícil la abstinencia, y vaya que Thor había sido víctima de eso en ocasiones anteriores, sabiendo por demás los estragos que provocaba en ambos. Como la vez que el pelinegro lo dejó revolviéndose en su propio desespero por un mes, o la semana donde este se fue de viaje. Le era imposible detener sus bajos instintos, era muy rara la ocasión que solo se hacían el amor una vez al día y ahora no planeaba ponerse un alto.

Sintió como el ojiverde tomaba la delantera y lo despojaba de su armadura, guiándolo y sentándolo en el filo de la cama, subiéndose luego encima suyo con agilidad, quedando a horcajadas de él para continuar el beso. El rubio tomó partido desatando las correas y los broches de cuero del atuendo de Loki, yendo desesperado por cada pliegue, mientras que iba dejándolo expuesto en segundos en lo que era el tórax y parte de la cadera. Lo besó fuerte y con hambre, casi mordisqueando sus labios, colando su lengua entre que sus manos viajaban por la espalda del hechicero. Su abrazo apretó más sus entrepiernas, causando que ambas se frotaran por encima de la tela. Su erección tomaba altura a cada momento, percibiendo que la de Loki estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Vaya que Loki estaba igual de ansioso que Thor. Cierto que solo habían sido un par de días y no una semana o un mes, pero al hechicero ya le resultaba imposible vivir un solo día sin sentir las manos del nórdico sobre su piel, ni su boca asfixiándole, ni el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndole cada parte. Se había vuelto un adicto a él, a su toque, a sus besos, a su manera de hacerle el amor. Por eso y por todo lo que Thor representaba en su vida, ya no podía permanecer alejado de él un solo instante. Lo deseaba con él a toda hora y en todo momento, en cada lugar. Rápidamente el calor fue subiendo al igual que el deseo alimentado por esas caricias en su espalda, y esas fricciones de su pelvis contra la del rubio, haciéndole jadear entre sus bocas unidas y chasqueantes, al tiempo que aprisionaba más el cuello del rubio entre sus manos, mientras sus caderas se movían ansiosas sobre la entrepierna de este.

Su respiración se agitaba nuevamente y un calor abrazador le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se volvía loco por el cabello, la boca, la piel de Loki y su cintura contorneada que había acariciado un sin fin de ocasiones, duro en un principio pero delicado después. Se acercaban con el beso y Thor lo deseaba demasiado, tanto que daba miedo a veces. Lo sentía a través de las caricias sin que nadie más los viera, disfrutando al máximo su bienvenida. Motivado por el placer que recorría su cuerpo, el ojiazul imitó a Loki moviendo su cadera junto con él, bajando su diestra más pronto que tarde para acariciar su miembro por encima del pantalón, prosiguiendo a desatar el cinturón para luego tirarlo a un lado y así poder meter su mano en el bóxer del hechicero, rozando la piel lechosa y tibia que lo hiso gruñir grave en la boca del otro.

Loki gimió ronroneante entre sus labios, en cuanto aquella mano diestra se adentró en su ropa y le acarició la erección naciente, misma que terminó por alzarse en toda su plenitud ante aquel estimulo placentero que lo volvía loco de pasión.

– Aah... ngh…

Con tanto goce que comenzaba a sentir corriendo por su piel, Loki rompió el beso y echando la cabeza atrás soltó un par de gemidos más, aferrándose a los hombros del rubio sin dejar de contonearse sobre él. Casi por reflejo, Thor le secundo en sus jadeos, pegando su boca a la garganta del hechicero y descargando su aliento contra la piel tibia de éste. Su diestra seguía dedicándose a masturbarlo aún, mientras que su izquierda tomaba la orilla del pantalón, jalándola hacia abajo para quitar la prenda y tirándola después junto con la ropa interior para dejar al ojiverde completamente desnudo. Le recorrió toda la extensión del falo, haciendo presión a lo largo y en especial sobre la punta. Su mano se movió verticalmente más a prisa cuando el pre-seminal comenzó a emanar y escurrió entre sus dedos, provocando un ligero chasquido entre la candente fricción que hacía, motivo suficiente para incitarlo a continuar la masturbación con deseo.

– Ahh... Eres tan sensual...

El nórdico gruñó grave en su cuello entre que lamía la manzana de Adán, pasando luego a los costados con su lengua, para succionar con gula aquellos puntos sensibles que conocía a la perfección. Ahora entendía que nunca se detendría ante nada. Thor no sabía si era por la impaciencia de tenerlo tumbado en la cama, o un verdadero goce en plenitud por tenerlo en tal estado, pero sea lo que fuere provocaba que su lívido se acrecentara con premura y desespero. Algo que adoraba era acelerar la etapa de excitación y meseta para alcanzar el clímax con el hechicero, más aun dándose el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar cada segundo.

Tan pronto como hubo roto el beso y se dejó mimar por esa deliciosa mano en su erección, Loki notó la boca de Thor en su garganta, apresándola con sus labios y jugando con su lengua en su piel, mientras seguía masturbándolo y le quitaba el pantalón dejándolo desnudo en segundos. Llevó su mano derecha tras la nuca del rubio en cuanto sintió su cuello ser lamido y succionado, pegándole así más a su cuerpo entre que juntaba su pecho contra el de Thor, comenzando a rozarse y friccionarse en busca de incrementar el calor corporal de ambos, al tiempo que su mano izquierda le acariciaba el brazo con intensidad.

– Aagh…

Tuvo que ahogar un gemido sonoro cuando la masturbación que Thor le profería se tornó ansiosa, a la par que le susurraba con lascivia y su falo era presionado con ardiente deseo. Pero lo que terminó por hacerle quejarse placenteramente y jadear sin recato, fue el que la punta de su erección fuera masajeada y apretada con perversa intensión, provocando que se abrazara más fuerte al nórdico y moviera las caderas de forma descontrolada contra la entrepierna de este, mientras experimentaba una cosquilleante sensación correr por toda la espina dorsal y el pre-seminal era expulsado paulatinamente, seguido de una emanación constante presagiando su pronto clímax.

– Thor… a…apresúrate… aah…

Clamó entre gemidos sofocados, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño más cada vez, entreabriendo los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero solo dejando escapar el vaho caliente que emergía de sus entrañas.

El ojiazul sonrió de medio lado ante la petición del hechicero y así lo obedeció, sin reparo, bombeando con prisa y friccionando el falo endurecido en su totalidad, el cual seguía lubricando. Su otra mano acercó más las nalgas desnudas y fue acariciando la periferia de la línea entre sus glúteos, metiendo dos dedos para estimular superficialmente, sin insertarlos aún.

– Loki...

Dio una lamida extensa desde su clavícula hasta el mentón varias veces, jadeando su nombre entre que dejaba surcos de saliva sobre la piel aperlada. Sabía que se acercaba el clímax para Loki y Thor decidió acelerarlo, apretando un poco el glande con su pulgar y masajeándolo en círculos, mientras su otra mano no cesaba de acariciar la entrada.

Sus gemidos y candentes movimientos iban en aumento, igual que el placer, y más aún, su lujuria se incrementó al momento de sentir la punta de su erección siendo presionada y acariciada en círculos, haciéndole retorcerse y quejarse con morbosa pasión. Echó la cabeza atrás, al tiempo que la lengua de Thor lamía su piel y su entrada era estimulada con suaves caricias y masajes delicados. Se aferró entonces al cuello del rubio, presionó sus ojos y en fracciones de segundo Loki terminó corriéndose en la mano de este, soltando un jadeo ronco y entrecortado mientras sus pies se encrispaban y su cuerpo se tensaba, experimentando un dulce y satisfactorio orgasmo que lo llevó al mismo cielo, como siempre a manos del nórdico.

Un gemido ahogado resbalando de la boca de Loki fue un boom en su mente. Aún permanecía con su mano sobre la erección, siendo bañada por el semen del hechicero que escurría entre sus dedos. Aprovechó aquel líquido, por supuesto, y dirigió dos dígitos cubiertos de la semilla tibia a la entrada del ojiverde. No los insertó de inmediato, no hasta asegurarse de que Loki se recobrara lo suficiente.

– Más erótico no puedes verte, ¿sabes?

Susurró en su cuello, lengüeteando los costados e hincando sus dientes en el níveo hombro izquierdo, para succionarlo y dejar un buen chupetón violáceo. Sin preocuparse por la respuesta, Thor introdujo los dos dígitos de un tajo, abriendo la cavidad, expandiéndola y humedeciéndola. Entre tanto, Loki había relajado su cuerpo luego de alcanzar el clímax, descansando ahora pegado al cuerpo del rubio entre que recuperaba el aliento. Pero casi al instante, su plácido descanso se vio truncado cuando un par de dedos gruesos se situaron en su entrada, embarrando la zona tibia con su propio semen, lubricando y preparando la dilatación.

– Mngh...

Ronroneó lujurioso ante la sensación entre sus nalgas y las lamidas lascivas en su cuello, así como por esa mordida en su hombro.

– ¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que has visto de mi hasta ahora?

Indagó a lo dicho por Thor, y esperando la respuesta su interior fue invadido por ese par de dígitos de una sola vez, haciéndole arañar la espalda del rubio y gemir ronco, frunciendo el entrecejo al tiempo que se levantaba un poco y apretaba su entrada.

– Yo lo decía como halago… La verdad es que he visto mejores facetas tuyas -miró profundo sus esmeraldas -… y sé cómo sacarlas…

Sonrió presumidamente, vanagloriando sus propias habilidades al momento de excitar a Loki, entre que sus dedos se movían sin cese, dilatando esa cavidad que habían explorado infinidad de ocasiones.

– Engre...ído... Aah…

Tuvo que decir la frase de forma entrecortada puesto que aquellos dedos comenzaron la preparación, embistiéndole certera y constantemente, haciendo que su interior se estremeciera y jadeara contra los labios del rubio, mientras sus caderas se mecían y sus manos acariciaban los hombros portentosos. Y vaya que Thor tenía formas demasiado efectivas para sacar a flote otras facetas de índole sexual y perversa en el ojiverde, y esa era una de ellas.

– Sé que te gusta...

Susurró prácticamente con sus labios sobre los del hechicero. No tenía la menor idea de donde sacaba tanta creatividad para hacer gemir a Loki bajo sus caricias. Posiblemente, se esforzaba por complacerlo con mucho ánimo porque sabía que la recompensa era enorme… sí que lo era.

Poco a poco sus dedos se fueron deslizando con mayor facilidad, lo que indicó que la dilatación estaba concluida magníficamente, a lo que Thor invirtió posiciones en un santiamén, quedando ahora Loki recostado en la cama y él de pie al filo de esta. Acercó su rostro y recargó su pelvis en la del ojiverde, se apoyó con una mano y con la otra levantó una pierna del hechicero para abrir el compás, inclinándose luego y quedando más o menos hincado para que su miembro rozara la entrada, mientras que le miraba antes de proceder.

No, no le gustaba... le fascinaba que Thor le tocara y le provocara de esa forma. Disfrutaba demasiado todo lo que le hacía como para negarlo. Cada cosa que su ingenio erótico le dictaba hacer lo excitaba sin medida, por mínima que fuera la acción. Thor tenía el toque justo para encender su pasión y desenfreno.

Mientras que Loki seguía extasiado por sentir las embestidas de aquellos dedos, el rubio se las arregló para voltearlo contra la cama, sacando sus dedos de su interior al tiempo que el pelinegro gemía en desaprobación por el acto truncado. Más rápidamente olvidó la queja sabiendo lo que seguía: el mayor de los goces que un par de simples dedos no podía igualar. Sonrió de lado, conservando los rasgos de la excitación, y dejó que el nórdico le acomodara y se posicionara para continuar. Este le miró entonces previo a comenzar esperando el permiso para invadirle, ante lo cual, Loki solo se limitó a abrirse un poco más, aprobando así la petición silenciosa de Thor.

Entre tanto, cuando los esmeraldas le dieron autorización a finalizar su cometido, el ojiazul sonrió de medio lado con sádico matiz. Sostuvo su miembro con firmeza y lo orientó a la entrada dilatada, previendo que pronto estiraría más de lo que apreciaba. Cerró la mano en puño a un costado de la cara de Loki, a modo de tener punto de apoyo sobre la cama, y poco a poco su falo se fue abriendo paso entre las paredes, siendo apresado al instante con gula y lujuria.

– Mmngh...

Gruñó conforme iba atravesando la carne entre las piernas del hechicero. Su psique se maravilló por la sensación que experimentaba de nueva cuenta, a pesar de haber sido solo dos diminutos días de abstinencia. Su erección se endureció al poco y terminó de clavarse reacio, para luego pegar su frente a la del ojiverde y esperar que este se acostumbrara a la invasión. Siempre se había preguntado por qué Loki seguía reaccionando ante él, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo hacían. Ya llevaban un largo tiempo juntos y su cuerpo seguía igual de estrecho, sin duda tendría que hacerle la pregunta alguna vez. Mientras tanto, su concentración estaba totalmente puesta en compartir junto a él ese momento de éxtasis delirante. Por lo que entonces, posó sus puños a cada lado de ese cuerpo sometido debajo suyo para usarlos de sustento. Besó con ternura los párpados de Loki, comenzando a embestir suave y con suma paciencia, sintiendo como las piernas torneadas del pelinegro se enredaban en su cintura.

Conforme Thor iba hundiéndose en su interior, el hechicero arqueaba la espalda y alzaba las caderas entre que se aferraba a los brazos del rubio, mientras sentía sus entrañas siendo abiertas por el paso de aquel falo caliente y sofocante. Su rostro estaba completamente arrugado, comprimido por el placer. Sus ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, mismos que poco a poco iban separándose más y más en una mueca dulce y perversa, como si quisiera emitir un jadeo mudo. Se sentía en la gloria, siempre había sido así. Por lo tanto, cada vez que se separaban, ya fueran periodos largos o muy cortos, a Loki le parecía una eternidad en el infierno. Una eternidad vedado de aquel ardiente Edén en el que Thor le hacía caer una y otra vez, desde la primera ocasión que compartieron el lecho. No comprendía antes por qué su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose y recibiéndole como esa primera noche donde se amaron hasta el amanecer, cuando ya habían pasado largos meses, tantos que había perdido la cuenta. Pero ahora lo entendía, se trataba porque día a día Thor se clavaba más hondo en su interior, marcándole con ese infinito amor que siempre tuvo única y exclusivamente para él.

Esa era la razón para seguir temblando ante su toque, para seguir creyendo que era la primera vez, para seguir deseando que le amara con todo lo que él tenía y era.

Al poco tiempo, Loki sintió el cuerpo del rubio moverse suave y delicado, profundizando en cada embestida, sacándole por fin un gemido quedo y ronco entre que le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas. Estas a su vez, se entrelazaban con fuerza para obligarle a ir más adentro, mientras que abría los ojos mostrándolos vidriosos y nublados, y acariciaba parte de las clavículas y el cuello de Thor con sus manos.

– Aaah…

Era tan magnífico y placentero deslizarse una y otra vez en ese interior cálido y apretado, que Thor terminaba por perder la cordura en cada encuentro, así de simple. Adoraba cada gesto, caricia, jadeo, mirada, movimiento, todo lo que hiciera Loki, para él era sencillamente perfecto y glorioso. Si bien era cierto que sus conversaciones usualmente terminaban en lo mismo, con Thor poseyéndolo, para el nórdico parecían experiencias nuevas, desconocidas. Tal vez fuera que cada ocasión que hacían el amor, ambos se comportaban diferente pero en sintonía, para coordinarse y alcanzar el clímax a manos del otro. En ese sentido, no podía acomplejarse de ser un semental por lograr que Loki gimiera con pasión desenfrenada, pero sí podía afirmar que poseía demasiado vigor como la primera vez para acreditarse su participación, pero recordando que el desempeño físico no lo era todo. El pelinegro podía llegar a excitarse como él por mero antojo sexual, pero el motivo de que estuvieran juntos por tanto tiempo y sostuvieran fidelidad el uno para con el otro, era su intacto sentimiento de adoración y amor. El cual Thor se encargaba de recordar a diario, mostrando su faceta romántica y tierna.

Y ahora mismo lo hacía también, acariciando las mejillas del hechicero, peinando sus mechones lejos de su frente y enfocando sus zafiros en los esmeraldas que lo atraían con locura. Siguió embistiendo fuerte y tosco, como solo él conocía la forma, clavando rápido y penetrándolo sin menguar el ritmo. Se abrazó a Loki en cuanto sus puños fueron incapaces de sostenerlo por más tiempo, acercó su boca y lo besó necesitado, profanando su cavidad, colando su ávida lengua entre las encías, mientras que su miembro volvía a expandir las paredes y las humectaba con el pre-seminal que emanaba.

– Loki... Loki... Háblame… Dime que te penetre más profundo... –susurró en sus labios con el beso a medias

El ojiverde no paraba de retorcerse debajo de aquel cuerpo imponente, así como no podía evitar gemir alto y constante, entre que Thor le hacía suyo de aquella forma tan ardiente y sensual. Su sensibilidad estaba al tope, sentía todas y cada una esas sensaciones de placer total y desbordante aumentadas al doble, incluso al triple. Precisamente por eso era que ya no soportaba estar separado del rubio ni un solo día, porque eso equivalía a un día sin sentir, un día sin amar, un día sin vivir. Si lo veía desde el punto dependiente, estaba jodido. Depender tanto de la presencia y el toque de una persona, significaba estar atado de por vida a ella. Significaba ser su esclavo por toda la eternidad, siempre atenido a lo que ella quisiera y deseara. Pero eso no le importaba a Loki, no si Thor le demostraba cuanto lo amaba y significaba para él en todo momento, en cualquier lugar. No importaba siempre y cuando lo tuviera cerca y supiera que sucedía exactamente lo mismo con el otro... porque así era. Ambos se pertenecían uno al otro, ahora y siempre.

Loki correspondió el beso fogoso y desesperado que Thor demandaba, uniendo su lengua a la ajena en una danza pasional y carnal, húmeda y celestial, hasta que el aire escaseó y tuvieron que separarse muy a su pesar. Sus labios estaban rojos y mojados, igual que su entrada se mojaba cada vez más con el pre-seminal que emanaba del falo enterrándose en él.

– Mngh... aah, más... Thor, ngh... dame más... aagh...

Fue su respuesta entre gemidos sofocados a lo que el nórdico le había pedido.

Thor se desbordaba en las caderas de Loki, sucumbiendo a sus instintos y al lado pasional que los envolvía en todo momento, siendo sobrepasado por estímulos nerviosos que chocaban en su mente y se manifestaban en acciones cargadas de deseo y placer, anhelando que nunca acabara ese umbral de emociones a los cuales el pelinegro lo conducía a perderse. Y tal como había pedido, el hechicero le suplicó entre gemidos que diera más, cosa que no se negó a cumplir. Elevó la pelvis del ojiverde con una mano, distraído en el interior que lo asfixiaba deliciosamente. Su erección salió del canal momentáneamente, pero en seguida se insertó con rapidez, más directo y firme a la profundidad del ser de Loki.

– Aggh... Me vas a… volver... aah... loco…

Era cierto. Thor seguía dando estocadas agitadas y sacudiéndose en el interior, con su falo envuelto y acariciado por la humedad jodidamente candente que le arrancaba gruñidos roncos y guturales, corrompiendo su conciencia. Dentro era el paraíso, por eso jamás renunciaría a Loki por más insano que sonara. Él le pertenecía, así como este a él.

Los segundos pasaban y el vaivén pasional se tornaba rudo y salvaje, con la extensión del miembro del rubio clavándose sin mediar pausa. Penetraba incesante, a la par que su frecuencia respiratoria se aceleraba. Su corazón daba brincos en el pecho y pronto su ingle fue inervada por algo más que el placer. Fue entonces cuando el nórdico cayó en cuenta que el orgasmo se avecinaba, motivo por el cual sus estocadas ralentizaron pero sin dejar de ser intensas y potentes.

Con cada embestida necesitada Loki gemía desesperado. Lo sentía, podía sentirlo dentro, llenándole, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Siempre lo hacía y siempre le parecía ser la primera vez que alcanzaba ese punto que lo llevaba de la mano al abismo de la locura. Logró percibir como el falo de Thor se engrosaba más en su interior, así como lo húmedo que ya estaba su canal. Sentía el exterior de aquella zona escurrir gotas y delgados hilillos de la esencia del nórdico, de igual forma que él mismo lubricaba manchando su vientre y el ajeno. El placer era infinito, y aun así, Loki busco más frotando su pelvis contra la otra, moviendo las caderas al ritmo del ojiazul entre que se aferraba a la espalda de este y jadeaba en su oído.

– Thor... aah... así... mnh...

No supo ni se enteró del momento en el que su cuerpo entero se contrajo, dirigiendo todo el esfuerzo a tres últimas embestidas. Sus brazos rodearon por completo el cuerpo ardiente debajo y su rostro se ocultó entre el hueco de la clavícula, sintiendo como el hechicero empujaba con los pies en sus glúteos para que lo penetrara más profundo.

– ¡Aaagh!

La adrenalina inundó sus venas en instantes, su erección chocó en toda su circunferencia con las paredes calientes y humectadas, se engrosó y soltó una buena descarga de semen a intervalos breves, apuntando más allá de lo que su miembro podía alcanzar. Milagrosamente, las piernas de Thor lo sostuvieron en pie el tiempo suficiente mientras se corría, pero de inmediato, sus rodillas se flexionaron contra el filo de la cama cayendo sin remedio sobre Loki, quien le envolvía la cintura con sus piernas todavía.

De igual forma que el nórdico, el hechicero llegó al tan ansiado éxtasis en un gemido con tintes de grito entrecortado, arqueándose lo más que pudo, enterrando la cabeza en la cama y explotando entre sus cuerpos, mientras que sus uñas se clavaban en los hombros del rubio. Una vez pasado el intenso efecto del orgasmo, Loki volvió a descansar la espalda contra las sábanas arremolinadas, respirando agitado con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, en tanto que el cuerpo de Thor caía sobre él, tratando de recuperarse después del acto agotador.

– Por eso... me gustan las expediciones... más si son largas...

Expresó jadeante, sonriendo con satisfacción y acariciando la nuca y parte de la cabeza del ojiazul.

Las uñas clavadas en sus hombros fueron lo que sacó a Thor del estado letárgico en el que se sumió, después del orgasmo. Levantó su cabeza ligeramente, respirando por la boca en lo que su pecho se calmaba y su piel dejaba de estar tan sensible. Escuchó el acostumbrado comentario sarcástico de Loki, después de hacer el amor, sonriendo con cierta diversión ante ello pero difiriendo en el argumento.

– Puede ser... Pero mientras, en los días... qué esperas para regresar... algo necesitas como distracción... Yo, francamente no me iría demasiado tiempo... Ni tan lejos de ti…

Expresó incorporándose para salir del interior del pelinegro, jadeando ligero cuando las paredes le dieron un último roce. Luego, se desplomó sin cuidado a lado del hechicero, provocando que la cama rebotara un poco, al tiempo que exhalaba largo y pleno. Entre tanto, Loki acentuó aquella sonrisa pícara, dándole ahora un toque de diversión ante lo dicho por Thor. Era cierto que las bienvenidas eran excepcionalmente placenteras, pero también era cierto que entre menos se alejaran resultaba mejor. Loki solía siempre mostrarse menos ansioso que Thor en cuanto a cuestiones de cama, así había sido en un principio, soportaba por mucho más tiempo los periodos de abstinencia. En cambio el ojiazul era un caso más especial, sabía que él era quien lo padecía a muerte… aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que solo el nórdico lo viera como un suplicio.

– Eso lo sé... –replicó aflojando el cuerpo y quejándose por lo bajo en tono ronco, en cuanto sintió el falo descargado salir de su interior– Y también sé, que yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti por tanto tiempo…

Reveló girando el rostro y clavando sus esmeraldas solemnes en los zafiros cansados pero dichosos que yacían a su costado izquierdo.

Una vez más Thor había comprobado porqué Loki era la persona indicada. Ambos se profesaban un sentido mutuo de pertenencia que se acrecentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. Habían adquirido una especie de adicción a la compañía del otro, que el ojiazul entendió el argumento dicho por el hechicero. Él tampoco soportaría separarse por tiempo prolongado, le era inconcebible visualizar un solo día o noche sin tener a Loki besándolo, peinando sus mechones dorados al momento de letargia como ahora, viéndolo con esas esmeraldas llenas de brillo y travesura, jugándole alguna que otra broma para provocarlo, o simplemente regañándolo y dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza. No… sencillamente no podría apartarse de su lado. Era una dependencia increíble, lo seguiría a todos los sitios a donde fuera, lo amaría sin preguntar porque de eso se trataba su relación: profesarse amor incondicional y puro, mismo que no había decrecido ni un poco en todo ese tiempo juntos, sino al contrario, se había reafirmado y cimentado con bases de acero.

Antes de responder, el nórdico se acercó quedando de costado para fijarse mejor en el cuerpo magníficamente desnudo de Loki. Seguía igual de bello a como solía estarlo. Le acarició el brazo izquierdo que descansaba ligero en la cadera y parte de la curva que redondeaba sus nalgas, y tomando un impulso lo besó sin aspavientos y con ganas.

– Te extrañé...

Dijo en cuanto se hubo roto el beso, recostando luego su aurea cabeza en el pecho de Loki mientras este le rodeaba con ambos brazos por el cuello. Por reflejo, Thor escondió su rostro entre ellos al tiempo que iba cerrando los ojos y se dejaba mecer por el masaje del hechicero entre sus mechones y nuca, quedando ambos dormidos al filo de la cama, entre que la cálida brisa que se colaba por el balcón les servía de cobijo y sosiego.

_También yo…_

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

******Notas finales: **Definitivamente, este par se las ingenia siempre para darse amor del bueno jeje…Esperamos que les haya gustado esta perversa creación, y pues agradecimientos afectuosos a quienes nos siguen desde hace rato, o comienzan a hacerlo, o es la primera vez que nos leen ^^…Nos leemos en el siguiente, eso sí, tengan paciencia, pero les aseguramos que no se arrepentirán de esperar owo…


End file.
